


Warmth

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: 12 Days of Starmora [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Holidays, Kisses, Love, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Second day of "12 Days of Starmora" challenge on Tumblr. Prompt: Warmth





	Warmth

It was always cold in her cell. Thanos kept the entire planet cold, in order to test their thermoregulation and adjust their body accordingly. It was that deep, bone chilling cold that Gamora should never shake off, no matter how many blankets she wrapped herself in. She never thought that ghostly cold of Thano’s hold would ever leave her. But somehow here, on the Milano snuggled against Peter before the no repaired combustion chamber turned decorative fireplace, that cold was gone. There was only warmth. The rest of the team had gone to bed and now with the silence of space cradling them and a song that Peter called, “White Christmas,” played gently in the background. She closed her eyes. Safety. Warmth. She never thought she’d ever feel these things. She gazed up at Peter, the orange glow of the embers dancing across his strange but beautiful beige skin. His arms around her, she leaned against him, their legs tangled under the cover.

“This is nice,” she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. He put his own head to hers, his breathing steady and even. She allowed herself to close her eyes listening to his heart thrum away in his chest. Steady, constant. She congratulated herself on the face that her first thought was not that of stopping that heart. Good job Gamora.  


“Isn’t it?” He asked, his fingers gently caressed her upper arm sending pleasant shivers through her. She gazed into the glowing fire, it warmed her body as Peter warmed her heart. You are safe here, she told herself, it is okay to be sleepy, to be vulnerable. No one will harm you. Yet still, she could only force her eyes closed for several moments at a time. Even with Peter here with her, she still glanced from side to side, up and down, forming a plan in her head for what to do if someone came after her, if she had to fight. You don’t have to fight, Peter’s embrace told her. She reached up and kissed his cheek, grinning as he turned to meet her. Their lips met joyfully and she enjoyed tasting him. He tasted like love, like freedom, like happiness, he tasted like the most spectacular of stars. If she kissed him deeply enough she wondered if she could taste the core of the universe. That made her smile and she kissed him further. Peter drank her in, his arms going tighter around her.

“I love you,” he whispered between kisses. She halted. I love you too, her heart cried, but her tongue remained silent. The words did not come out. Flark it Gamora! Why? Why couldn’t she say it if she meant it? In reasoning with herself she kissed him back, nodding. Hoping that was enough to make him understand that she loved him too. Peter’s hand found it’s way to her cheek and they broke their kissing for a moment, looking at each other in the light of the dancing flames. 

“You are quite a man Peter Quill,” she whispered, already anticipating his reply. 

“I know I am.” Gamora laughed and continued to do so as his nose brushed her’s. His blue eyes reflected the embers making them shine and she tightened her hold around his waist. “I also know you love me too, even though you don’t say it.” he said into her hair. She nodded vigorously. He said no more about it to her relief, but only leaned forward. He pressed the ignite button on the chamber and the two of them leaned back as a blast of heat erupted behind the clear glass, flushing them with more heat. The very face that he did not press her was a testament to how much she loved him. 

“This fire reminds me of a song,” he said, reaching under the blanket for his cassette. 

“What doesn’t remind you of a song?” She laughed. Peter nodded and gently put an earphone to her ear, she leaned forward and he leaned inward, the two of them sharing the headset. 

“Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…” Gamora found her eyes getting heavy, Peter’s steady hand ran up and down her back. “The lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…”

“I like this one,” she murmured even as the padded ear piece slid down her face. Peter took the blanket, gently pressing it around her and whispered singing into her ear as she drifted off, 

“And the fire is slowly dying, and, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing, but as long as you love me so…let it snow, let it snow, and snow.” His sweet breath brushed across her face as she soothingly drifted into a warm tranquil sleep.


End file.
